thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuck My Body
This is the song Ro Ro's subconscious made while he was dreaming about Jamal. Lyrics ''Jamal & Ro Ro RK, you're the boy that slays I slay, I slay, I slay, I slay, I slay I slay, I slay, I slay, I slay 1: Ro Ro I know that you've been cummin' for me I'm waiting boo In my imagination I'd be all up on you I know you got the big dick for me 12 feet and two And boy you make me so insane My love is all for you Ro Ro If there's a camera up in here Then it's gonna leave with him When he do (he do) If there's a camera up in here Then he'd best not catch his dick On YouTube (YouTube) Cause if I run my mouth and brag About this secret rendezvous He will hunt me down Cause they be all up in his business Like an Outworld interview But this is private Between him and I Ro Ro Fuck my body Put me on the floor Wrestle me around Fuck with me some more Fuck my body Throw me on the bed I just wanna make you cum Like you never did. Fuck my body Let me wrap my thighs All around your waist Just a little taste Fuck my body Know you love my curves Come on and give me what I deserve And fuck my body. 2: Ro Ro Boy you can cum up on me Like a brand new white tee I'll suck your penis tighter Than a fluffy bunny I want you to caress me Like a Mexican breeze And float away with you In the Jordanian sea Ro Ro If there's a camera up in here Then it's gonna leave with him When he do (he do) If there's a camera up in here Then he'd best not catch his dick On YouTube (YouTube) Cause if I run my mouth and brag About this secret rendezvous He will hunt me down Cause they be all up in his business Like an Outworld interview But this is private Between him and I Ro Ro Fuck my body Put me on the floor Wrestle me around Fuck with me some more Fuck my body Throw me on the bed I just wanna make you cum Like you never did. Fuck my body Let me wrap my thighs All around your waist Just a little taste Fuck my body Know you love my curves Come on and give me what I deserve And fuck my body. Ro Ro I'm gonna treat you like a teddy bear You don't wanna go nowhere In your lap all safely Glad that you fuck with me I just want to hug you boy You will give me plenty Fuck my body Ro Ro Fuck my body Put me on the floor Wrestle me around Fuck with me some more Fuck my body Throw me on the bed I just wanna make you cum Like you never did. Fuck my body Let me wrap my thighs All around your waist Just a little taste Fuck my body Know you love my curves Come on and give me what I deserve And fuck my body. Outro:'' I slay I slay I slay I slay I slay I I I I slay Fuck my body...